Nombre
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Orochimaru reflexiona un poco sobre su pasado, sobre la persona que es y el motivo por el cual su nombre le gusta.


_Para responder el reto: **"LA ORIGINALIDAD ES POSIBLE" **_

_Tema: **"MÚSICA"**_

_Los personajes, trama y detalles son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y es publicado por Shonen Ju_mp.

* * *

_**NOMBRE**_

Orochimaru, como le gustaba su nombre, O-ro-chi-ma-ru, el solo hecho de oír como alguien lo pronunciaba le provocaba un placer increíble que lo podía tener todo el día con una sonrisa, siempre y cuando nadie lo viera, bobalicona.

De niño odiaba su nombre, no iba a negarlo, era largo y extraño además de que invitaba a los demás niños a burlarse de él como si no tuviera ya suficiente con su tono blanco de piel, su larga lengua o sus ojos un tanto amarillentos eso sin contar su voz, pero su nombre siempre fue el blanco favorito de muchas bromas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera popular, no mas burlas, no mas risas, ahora su nombre era pronunciado con respeto, con envidia, con admiración y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que su nombre era único y comenzó a disfrutar los momentos en que lo oía, después de todo era muy armónico y como él siempre había buscado la perfección en todo le pareció que su nombre era el adecuado para un personaje de su calibre

Orochimaru, no por nada su nombre significaba básicamente "serpiente gigante", él era astuto, hábil, inteligente, sigiloso, peligroso, era alguien con quien se tenía que tener cuidado si no se quería perder, era el perfecto shinobi que busca la superación, la representación idónea de una serpiente, majestuosa y temible, solo había una cosa que agradecía no compartir con ellas y era su sentido del oído.

La música siempre fue su punto débil, por tal motivo se consideraba afortunado de poder disfrutar de una buena melodía, dejarse llevar por la combinación de sonidos y silencios que daban por resultado sinfonías perfectas y admirables y no solo percibir vibraciones.

Para él había pocas cosas que disfrutara por completo, el buscar un nuevo recipiente lo veía mas como una necesidad que le recordaba que no era tan fuerte como siempre había creído, el estarse moviendo de lugar constantemente le era molesto pero era necesario el hacerlo si quería evitar a esos molestos ANBU que le echaban en cara que para su propia aldea solo era un traidor mas, incluso había momentos que el buscar nuevos jutsus y técnicas lo cansaban lo suficiente para considerar detenerse pero había algo que sin importar donde estuviera o que pasara siempre le daba ánimos de seguir: la música.

La música era esa parte que le recordaba que aún era un humano por más modificaciones que se hubiera hecho, que aún tenía conciencia por más experimentos que hubiera practicado en otros, que aún tenía algo en su interior, algo por lo que valía la pena seguir por que un ser vacío no podía disfrutar de la música como lo hacía él.

De hecho esa era la razón de que su aldea se llamara Otogakure y el símbolo de la misma fuera una nota musical, mas allá de ser la forma de poder experimentar libremente y de obtener los mejores shinobis era su muy particular tributo a una de las mayores fuentes de placer que había conocido y que tenía la dicha de disfrutar.

—Orochimaru— pronuncio impasible su nombre un muchacho de cabellos negros sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?— preguntó bajando el volumen a la clásica melodía que en ese momento escuchaba.

—Es hora— dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación dejando solo nuevamente al sannin que se paro de su gran silla y emprendió el camino por donde momentos antes el chico había pasado y disponiéndose a cambiar nuevamente de guarida.

No podía negar que era vanidoso por que a pesar de tener la mas variada colección de música en cada una de sus guaridas había algo que le sonaba mucho mejor, algo que, sin ser pretencioso, era como un sonido divino y ese era el escuchar como alguien mas, ya fuera con miedo, admiración, envidia, enojo, desilusión o terror decía su nombre pero últimamente su mayor placer era escuchar al joven Uchiha pronunciarlo lenta e imperturbablemente, era la mejor música para sus oídos como en su momento lo fue escucharlo de la voz de Itachi.

—O-ro-chi-ma-ru… — pronuncio el sannin en un murmullo avanzando lentamente por los pasillos de su oscura guarida —Sublime música.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, la intención era mostrar a un Orochimaru un poco mas humano y diferente al habitual sádico que nos muestran._

_Dudas, quejas, comentarios o cualquier ocurrencia será bien recibida._


End file.
